Heero and The Tamogotchi
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Back again. Because I wanted it fixed! so here it is! I hope you like it! Duo: Spoot! another re-do! very nice!


Heero and the Tamagotchi

Spoot: well, I posted it again and fixed a few dents. I hope everyone enjoys the new and improved story!

Summary: Duo and The Tamagotchi? -EEEHHH- Wrong! Trowa and The tamagotchi? -BZZZZZZ- Nope! Heero and the Tamagotchi? -DING DING DING!- you are correct! Shelly, show them what they've won.

Shelly: a brand new CAAAAR!

Spoot: ah, not exactly...

Warning: Yaoi...Death...BEEPING...yeah...

Lets begin

:BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP:

Heero shot up out of bed. "What the...Duo...what was that?" He asked as he reached for his gun. Duo sat up and clicked on the bedside lamp. "Heero...NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Duo shrieked when he saw the gun pointed at him. "Duo...you're beeping...like a bomb...I'm gunna hafta ask you to stand up...slowly..."

"Heero...what are you talking about? I don't have a bomb on myself...and for god sake! Put the gun down baby...please...I don't have a bomb...please hunny..." Duo pleaded as he reached out for Heero's hands. He was scared for his life, and for good reason…the gun was pressed against his head at this point. "You need to get up and let me see what's going on…I need you to-"

:BEEP:

Duo touched is hips, realized he had slept in his pants, and started to giggle. The giggling turned into mad laughter within seconds. "What is so funny?" Heero asked, Scatching his Timple with the berrul of the Gun in his hand. Smooth Heero…

"I told you I had no bomb. Heero, it's a Toy…" Duo said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a blue Tamagotchi. "What is that?" Heero said pointing his gun. "A virtual pet...and she's hungry." Duo began to press buttons and soon the little blob went to sleep. "Duo...I'm-"

"I know." Duo said placing a hand on Heero's shoulder. "You don't need to say it."

"You guys are up early." said Quatre as Duo sat down at the table. "It's all part of being a mother." Duo said. "A WHA!" asked Quatre. And Duo laughed. "He got a new pet...a virtual...BEEPING...one." Heero said almost losing his cool. Duo hugged on his lover boy and smiled. "Don't be so grumpy. Besides...you're the daddy..." Duo snuggled with Heero...Heero's eyes went wide. "The What?"

"The Daddy, Heero! Papa Heero! Can you imagine!" Duo said looking over at Quatre. The Blond giggled and handed Duo a Plate of Bacon. Heero eyed him as he tried to feed the bacon to the plastic toy. "That's just a little odd…" Said Trowa. "Indeed it is." Said Heero. Duo began to coo the toy. The rest of the boys just sat in awkward silence.

: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP...BEEEEEP: Heero shot out of bed and turned on the light. "DUO!" Duo jumped up. "Wha...who...huh...ooooh." He groaned. "This is the third morning in a row...why won't it sleep late for once?" Heero asked. Then without warning he grabbed the toy and bolted from the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEERO!" Duo yelled Jumping out of bed and struggling to put on a pair of pants

"Hi...Heero?" Wufei said as he saw Heero whizz by. "Hay Duo..."

"Yah yah..." Duo ran past Wufei as well. "Good morning Wufei how are you, oh I am fine... oh Wufei would you like to have breakfast with me...oh that would be nice Wufei thank you." Wufei then said to himself and left the room.

"Heero...please...don't." Heero had the toy dangling over a bucket of water outside. "One good reason Duo...then we'll forget the whole thing." Heero said letting it drop a little closer to the water.

"Because...you love me..." Duo said clasping his hands together.

"You wish I loved you that much."Heero said dropping it more. Wind began to pick up making their hair blow with it. Lightning danced across the sky, and it began to rain. "OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" Duo screamed.

Inside: Quatre covered the two soaked boys with a blanket. "What were you guys doing out there in the first place?" Trowa asked. "Long story." Duo pouted as he sunk deep into his blanket. "I took his stupid toy-"

"It's not stupid Heero." Duo whined. "Anyway..." Heero looked at the toy. "Hay what does it mean when the thing has wings and its flying"

"Means its dead..." Duo mumbled. "Here..." Heero handed the toy back to its owner. Feeling bad for a moment, he felt like he had killed it. Maybe the daddy thing wasn't as far a cry from reality as he thought. Duo looked, and then his shoulders dropped. "Man...Damn it..." he took the end of his cross and flipped over the toy. He poked it, and it beeped madly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heero Screamed.

The End


End file.
